The Rouge Hyena
T'he Rouge Hyena' is the sixth episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis After hearing some rumors, Jasiri and her friends try to find the rouge hyena. Transcript (It's a beautiful day in the pride lands and Jasiri was hanging out with her friend Asante at big springs) -Asante: Jasiri have you herd about the rumor going around lately? -Jasiri: What rumors? -Asante: The rumor about a rogue hyena could be here in the pride lands -Jasiri: There's no way a rogue hyena could be here in the pride lands -Asante: If you don't believe me, you could ask your parents. I'm sure they heard about the hyena. (Asante and Jasiri headed back to there clan. And once they go there they walked over to Hafsa and Mlinzi) -Jasiri: Mom? Dad? Have you heard about the rouge hyena? -Hasfa: Of course i have, But i don;t really believe that there's a rouge hyena here in the pride lands -Jasiri: Maybe we can go fine the rogue hyena? -Mlinzi: (Walks over to jasiri) are you sure about this jasiri? This hyena may try to harm you. -Jasiri: Don't worry Dad. I can Defend my Self -Hafsa: Just be safe out there jasiri (Hugs her daughter) -Jasiri: (Hugs back) Okay Mom. (Jasiri looks at Asante) -Jasiri: Asante, i want you to gather up the others -Asante: Sure thing (Runs off) (Later on that day asante gather all of jasiri's friends at kilio Valley) -Jasiri: We gather all of you here today to help me find the rogue hyena (From a willow tree above them, Shupavu and her skinks were listening in on there conversation) -Laini: The Rouge hyena?! That sounds Dangerous -Chatu: Sure does -Jasiri: I understand that you guys are scared but we should find this hyena and if this rouge is dangerous will chase him out of the pride lands -Mahuluti: Yeah i agree with Jasiri. Let's go find that hyena (Before they left Wema and Tunu run towards her) -Wema: Can we go to jasiri? -Tunu: Please? -Mdalasini: Don't worry jasiri. i'll watch over them. -Jasiri: Thanks.(Looks at Wema and Tunu) You guys can go. -Wema: Yes! Thank you jasiri. -Jasiri: Okay, let's go -Shapavu: We need to tell janja about this. (Shapavu and her group left kilio valley and went to the outlands volcano) -Shapavu: Janja! Jasiri is going to go look for the rogue hyena -Njano: If you can find him first you can get him to jion your clan -Janja: Yeah! we need more members anyway since those two traders left. Come on boys let's go find the rogue (Meanwhile in the pride lands jasiri and her friends are still looking for the rouge hyena) -Jasiri: Do you two see any hyenas over there? -Shinda: Nope. Do you Shinuni? -Shinuni: Noting over here -Jasiri: How about you Laini? -Laini: None here -Chatu: Jasiri, i think i found him -Jasiri: Really? (Everyone walks over to where chatu is) -Jasiri: Let's go talk to him -Masikio: Be careful he might be dangerous (Jasiri walks over to the hyena) -Jasiri: Are you the rogue hyena? (The hyena turns to face jasiri) -Fisi: Yes, i am. The names Fisi by the way -Madoa: Well, it nice to meet you, Fisi -Wema: Mr. Fisi, Why are you not with you clan? -Fisi: I deiced to leave my old clan so i have so time to think to myself -Masikio: Intersting -Fisi: We;; i you don't mind i have to go (Fisi was about to leave when janja stops him) -Janja: You must be that hyena i heard much about. Maybe you can join my clan and together we'll get rid of the lion guard and have all the pride lands animals four are self -Fisi: Sorry, no can do janja. This hyena respects the circle of life. -Janja: Well i guess i'll have to make you. (Janja pounces on Fisi but he trow him off) -Jasiri: Come on let's go help Fisi (Jasiri hits Cheezi while Chatu scares off Chungu) Chungu: Nice snake, nice snake. (Chatu hisses at him) -Chungu:(Screams and runs off. And Nne and Tano gets chased by Mahuluti, Masikio and Laini) -Jasiri: You still want to fight when your all by yourself? -Janja: What? (Lokks behind him and sees that his clan left him) -Janja: Fine. But this isn't over jasiri( Runs off) -Fisi: Thanks for you help -Jasiri: You're welcome. You know if you want your always welcome to jion my mothers clan. -Fisi; Thanks. I'll keep that i mind -Jasiri: Good Bye, Fisi -Fisi: Bye Characters * Asante (debut) * Hafsa * Jasiri * Madoa * Wema * Tunu * Mdalasini * Shupavu * Nyeusi (silent cameo) * Njano * Waza (silent cameo) * Nyata (silent cameo) * Janja * Shinuni * Shinda * Nne (silent cameo) * Fisi (debut) * Chungu * Tano (silent cameo) * Cheezi (silent cameo) * Mahuluti * Chatu (debut) * Laini (debut) * Masikio Trivia * This is the first episode that the lion guard does not appear in. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Princess ava15